For data communication and sensor networks, user devices typically need to login via the Internet to remote devices in private customer network for customer support or for troubleshooting. The user device, or their users, may or may not belong to an organization that owns or manages the customer network. While such remote access is possible when the user device (i.e., requester device) has virtual private network (VPN) access to the customer network, this may not always be possible for reasons of security policy, infrastructure costs, administrative cost and/or logistics. Other methods such as deploying Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure (HTTPS) or Secure Socket Shell (SSH) proxies in the customer network run into similar problems including high administrative costs for granting and revoking secure access manually via these proxies, and complex infrastructure deployment.